One Night in London
by SGreyson1
Summary: A steamy one night isn't supposed to follow you back, Ana's does and he happens to be her best friends new brother in law. Christian's troubled life has been anything but good being the black sheep of the family. After a steamy night in London, he can't forget his dream girl and fate has a twisted sense of humor.
1. Chapter 1

"Im so excited!" Kate, my good friend from my WSU days, squeals as she skips into the room. Today she's getting married to Seattle's own man whore, Elliot Grey. How she came to tame him is a mystery but she's over the moon and I'm happy for her even if I do wish to strangle her right now. I was ecstatic when she showed me her ring then she went into great detail about the romantic boathouse proposal. Rays where beaming out of her with every word. I was genuinely happy for her until she told me I was to be her maid of honor. I don't do big fancy parties, especially with elite people like the Grey Family.

"I'm getting married Ana! Can you believe it! Ever since I was a little girl reading my romance novels I dreamed about this day." She could shit rainbows with how elated she is.

"Yes I can believe it now sit still so Lisa can start on your hair." She waves me off as she attempts to sit still. A week ago was her bachelorette party and it was pure chaos. Kate was hell bent on having it at a _SINS_, an all male strip club for women, much to Elliot's dismay. Being the only sober one I had to police ten drunk, screaming, hot and bothered women with their grabby hands all night. The only good side was the entertainment, those men know how to put on a good show. Then I had to deal with a dramatic hungover Kate since she's staying at my apartment til the wedding.

"Elliot's brother will be here today so you can finally meet him. I still can't believe he missed the rehearsal dinner yesterday but I heard Grace give him an earful for it. Maybe if you two hit it off we could be sisters!" She says emitting a high pitched squeal and clapping her hands. Ever since she met me she's been on this mission to find me a man. If only she knew I had very different tastes to hers. To please her and keep her off my case I've caved and gone on four of the eight disastrous blind dates she set up for me when we attended WSU. I was able to get away from it when I moved to London for my job but now that I'm back for a short time, her mission is back on.

"Please Kate, today is your day. Don't worry about me." I respond as she waves me off.

"Oh don't_ 'Please Kate'_ me, I want you to be happy and find some onem all you do is work, work, work. You probably don't even know what's happening here, like which celebrity is dating who or who is divorcing who."

"I am happy, I love my job to the point where I don't consider it work. I'm having me time right now plus I never gave a shit about celebrity gossip."

"When was the last time you have sex then?" She really just asked me that. Kate always inquisitive.

"A week ago, before I flew out here." I answer and close my eyes thinking about my mystery fuck. Jose, my assistant, dragged me out to some local clubs my last day in London and I'm glad he did. We ended the night at a underground BDSM-esque night club called _Mystique_.

_"Well I think this club is right up your alley, don't you think?" Jose whispers with a nudge to my side, he's the only one who knows about my nighttime activities. Looking around I can tell that he's right. Taking in the atmosphere we located the nearest bar and order some drinks, the female bartenders are dressed in tight black corsets with ruffled boy shorts and a rhinestone encrusted collar with a 'M' in the middle while the men are only in distressed jeans. Jose already has his eyes set on the blond god pouring our drinks. With a wink to the bartender he pulls me away towards the dance floor._

_"I'm going to miss you my sweet Anastasia." Jose says over the house music. "So let's make this night memorable!" He adds clinking his glass with mine._

_"To a memorable night!" I repeat tipping back my drink then pulling him further into the dance floor. _

_**CG POV-**_

_"Come on Grey, have a little fun." Tristan says in my ear and pushing a beer in my hand. Ever since we arrived in London, this club is all he ever talks about._

_"I am Tristan, but we have an early as fuck flight back to Seattle." I answer as I nurse my beer._

_"Stop being such a Debbie fucking downer and since when did you start being so fucking responsible. Ever since Elliot hired you, you're no fun." _

_"Yea well sooner or later we all have to grow up." I answer but it falls on deaf ears. I can tell that he's zoned in on someone by the stupid look on his face. He's focused on a tall, tanned guy at the bar but what catches my attention is the woman he's with. She's stunning in that tight red two piece dress. Perfect tits and round ass but what gets me going is that smile. She could light up the darkest days with that beautiful smile. They both walk to the dance floor with Tristan and I not too far behind, after making a toast she pulls him in and starts moving that delicious body to the beat of the music, those curves begging to be touched. Tristan starts making his moves on her companion leaving her dancing alone. I can tell I'm not the only one watching this beauty so I quickly make my move. _

_"A beauty like you shouldn't be dancing alone." I murmur into her ear and inhale her perfume, I'm instantly addicted. _

_"Is that right?" She questions turning around wrapping her slender arms around my neck my hands instinctively move to her small waist. _

_"You don't know what kinds of danger lurks around." She gives me a wicked smile and my cock twitches to life. Pressing her ample tits against my chest she leans in to my ear "I like danger." And pulls away giving me a 'come hither' look and like I'm some trained pet, I follow._

_**ANA POV- **_

_I've never seen a man so deliciously good looking than the one before me and the best part is he didn't feed me a cheesy pickup line. When Jose was whisked away from me by his other blond god I was a bit worried since that's when the creeps start coming on to me. This one is different and big. I haven't had a good lay in months and this handsome hunk can fix that. The lady at the coat check told Jose and I about the small rooms towards the back that give you privacy for other things and that's where I'm taking him, literally. Checking back I see he is still following me, getting closer I lock eyes with a bulky security guard, he gives me a nod and gestures to the vacant rooms to my left, my mystery man not to far behind. Now you're probably thinking 'what a slut' but when you have an itch you need to scratch it no matter where you are, and that's what I'm doing. _

_As soon as he steps inside he's pinning me up against the wall nibbling and kissing my neck as his erection presses against me._

_"You like danger you say?" He murmurs against my skin, his warm breath sends chills down my spine. Left speechless I moan in response. He lifts me effortlessly. legs wrapping around him as he pushes up my skirt and presses his rock hard cock against my needy core. "You like that? See how hard you got me?" He whispers before taking my mouth with desperate needy kisses. I could come just by these kisses. My mind is lost in the lust filled fog that I don't notice him unbuckling his pants letting that monster out. _

_"I need it." I breathlessly whisper. _

_"What do you need baby? Tell me what do you want?" His pants rubbing his tip against my panties. Why the fuck did I have to wear them? _

_"That cock, your monster cock." The last word isn't out yet as he slams into me in one thrust, my back arches from the pain laced with pleasure. Pulling out half way he slams back in setting a deliciously rough pace hitting every spot imaginable. Oh fucking hell!_

_"You like it? Like being fucked like a dirty whore?" _

_"God yes!" I moan against his lips. My walls start clamping down on him as my orgasm gets closer. This man is a sin. _

_"So tight, so fucking good." His hands cups my ass digging his nails in as his thrusts get deeper. My fingers find my needy bud as I chase my orgasm. "That's right, make yourself come while my dick pounds into you." He hisses followed by a string of curses._

_"Yes oh yes! " I scream as my body convulses from the sensation._ _With a guttural moan he stills spilling inside of me. Our lust filled gazes lock sealing this moment forever._

_Cheers to a fucking memorable night._

"Earth to Anastasia. Hello?" My mind snaps out of my daydream as Kate stands in front of me. "Damn was your trip to La-La land that good?" She smirks causing me to scowl and sit up.

"Yes and you fucking interrupted it. What now?" I answer and notice the slickness between my legs. I was so close to coming.

"We need to go and put our dresses on, we' re starting to get behind schedule." She replies pulling me to another room where the rest of her wedding party is changing.

**...-...-...-...**

After what seemed like a lifetime, we're at the reception and I finally get to sit down. Elliot's brother decided to skip the ceremony causing everyone to go ballistic. His parents were furious, Kate being all emotional already starting crying that her perfect wedding was ruined and the rest of the party was panicking. I had no other choice but to console her, all it took was the mention of raccoon eyed pictures and she stopped crying. Wanting to help, Jose stepped in as an extra and one of Elliot's close friends filled his brother's Best Man spot. Crisis adverted.

If he decides to show up he's going to be a dead man walking with that bounty that's on his head.

"Do you think he'll show up?" Jose asks as he takes his seat next to me offering me a flute of champagne.

"I don't know. For his safety I hope not. How could you miss your brother's wedding? He didn't even show at the rehearsal dinner?"

"That should have been a clue." He murmurs tugging at his bow tie. In an instant Kate is flying towards the reception doors with the Greys behind her. Once at the doors she pulls back her arm and let's go hitting the poor innocent person square in the face, they never saw it coming.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP!" she yells. getting closer I see a man on the ground covering his face and when he moves his hands all the air leaves my lungs.

Oh shit.

**XxXxXxX**

**if you haven't noticed I sort of changed some personalities around. **

**with so many stories on this book alone, I tired to make mine different. **

**Some other things are still the same. ****friend me on facebook for chapter visuals if you like. **

**Samantha Greyson **

**[[My profile pic is of Jamie Dornan]]**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh shit." I hear Jose whisper as he stands next to me. Kate is still shouting at the poor shmuck on the floor whose face is covered in blood.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SHOWING UP NOW? WHERE IS HE TRISTAN?" She's stepping forward to throw another punch but Elliot quickly grabs her. Jose is tugging at my arm pulling my away. He looks like he's seen a ghost.

"What is it?" I quietly ask now concerned.

"It's him." He whispers, eyes focused on the blonde man sitting on the floor.

"I'm lost, who is he?" I ask trying to place his face but fail.

"Your last night in London, when we had our one night stands at the club."

"Oh." Jose looks about ready to run when the guy starts to stand but I hold Jose firmly in place. Elliot and Kate's mother try to calm her but it's no use so they whisk her away as the guests start trickling in. No one suspects that there was an altercation moments before. Taking Jose with me I go in search of Kate to see if I can calm her down and I have something that'll do the trick.

"There you are, Kate is still fuming and she won't listen to any of us." Elliot says when we round the corner. He leads us to a room down the hall where she's pacing like a caged animal, Jose takes residence in the plush love seat.

"I can't believe he had the audacity to show up after he promised he would make sure Christian made it to the wedding. And the idiot doesn't even show up with him!" She's yelling at nothing wearing the floor out with her pacing.

"I'm sure he has a very reasonable explanation for not fulfilling his promise." I say trying to reason with her but her glare tells me I've failed.

"I don't give a flying fuck about his explanation!" She huffs and falls back on the chair being ever so dramatic. Just then, rhythmic knocking fills the room.

"No one get up at once now." I murmur when neither of them make any sudden movement.

Jose's one nighter isn't the only one to appear.

Holy shitballs.

It's him, the handsome hunk with the monster cock from the club! And by the look of recognition he remembers me too! But our little reunion is cut short when I see a blur of white fly past me.

"YOU RAT BASTARD!" Comes from a furious Kate swinging rapidly at my hunks face.

"JOSE!" I scream for his help as I can't seem to get a good grip on her. It's like she slathered butter on herself. We somehow manage to pull her off and when I have a good grip on her, I haul her back into the room while Jose helps my hunk out. I need to calm her down quick. Locking us both in the master bathroom I dig through my clutch until I find it.

Jackpot.

I light it, then pass it to Kate.

Mary Jane has never failed me. Ever.

**...**

"Oh god! Do you remember when Mr. Giovino's toupee went flying off his head when he sneezed so damn hard, that was fucking epic." Twenty minutes later Kate's cool and calm like a cucumber sitting on the edge of the tub.

"That was epic, and he didn't even notice until the end of the lecture. Oh man, I think it's time for you to get back to your wedding. Deal with you brother in law later and enjoy today."

"You're right, I'll deal with those idiots tomorrow. Plus I'll have time to plan my revenge." She tells me taking one last drag of the joint and passing it to me. I finish it off while she freshens up her makeup and fixes her hair.

"Alright, I have 500 guests waiting on me, let's get this show on the road!" She exclaims giggling like a school girl. With a spritz of perfume we're off to the reception.

After locating Elliot, the DJ announced them and Kate, true to her word, started enjoying her special day. Now it's my turn to relax and have a one on one with my good friend Jack Daniels. I took a seat at one of the tables in the back so I could use my stalker skills and find my hunk and maybe have a romp in one of these empty rooms.

"Why are you hiding over here?" Jose says offering me a plate of finger food.

"I'm taking a break, these shoes aren't broken in, my feet are killing me." I lie hoping he buys it.

"Well let's break them in." He replies and yanks me from my seat and pulls me to the dance floor. "You're a horrible liar when it comes to shoes." He smirks as we start moving around.

"Oh whatever. So where is your guy?" I ask him and an evil grin appears.

"He's somewhere around here. He's Elliot's brothers best friend. He found us as I was taking him to the nearest bathroom after you left me. We got to talking and we've planned to meet later."

"Lucky. Looks like everyone is getting laid except for me." I answer dryly. Just then his eyes widen.

"Mind if I cut in?" Asks an unfamiliar voice, Jose twirls me and I'm met with green eyes.

"Be my guest." I reply handing him Jose's hand.

"Ana this is Tristan, Tristan this is my good friend Ana." Jose introduces us before leaving me dancing alone.

But I'm not alone for long.

"Dancing alone again, don't you know that's dangerous." His voice makes me tremble. Strong arms hold me around my waist as I lean back against his chest.

"The best things in life are always dangerous."

"Is that right?" He murmurs into my hair holding me tighter. "I thought I was never going to see you again, you've haunted my dreams since then."

"I hope in a good way." I answer as I turn to face him. He's just as handsome as I remember and there's something I didn't see before, sexy gray eyes.

"A very good way." His salacious grin sends my lady parts on overdrive and he know it.

"How's this pretty little face doing?" I ask as I notice the smalls cuts and knot on his forehead courtesy of Kate.

"That skinny little white girl can throw punches but I'll live." He answers and my curiosity is piqued.

"Don't you know not to ruin a woman's wedding day? What was so important that you missed the rehearsal and the ceremony?" He expression changes and I feel him closing himself off.

"I doubt my family was surprised, Kate has yet to get used to it."

"Used to what?"

"Being disappointed." He answers and storms off leaving me alone and confused. My feet start moving after him as he leaves the room talking on his cellphone. I finally catch up to him in the lobby but he's not alone. A perky brunette is sucking his face in a very public display of affection just before dragging her away.

And she's very happy about it.

And I am disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day of rehearsal dinner- CG POV**

I've had the worst week since I got back from London. For once my dreams bring me comfort when they involve her. I can still feel the tightness of her slick cunt wrapped around me.

"Christian don't forget the rehearsal dinner tonight at seven at Mom's house." Elliot reminds me for the fifth time today. I thought working for him would be easy but he's a fucking hard ass.

"Yes I know. I'll be there. I still can't understand how you all of a sudden became a one woman man." I answer as I sort through the spreadsheets laid out on the conference table. I know the only reason Elliot gave me this position was because my parents asked him to. This is my first real job since graduating from Harvard, I barely managed that. If I hadn't paid that teacher I would've failed.

"It's called love little brother and maybe when you managed to stay out of trouble long enough you'll find it too." He replies and gets up from his seat. "I'm going to make copies." He adds and heads out.

Love. What the hell is love? How do you know when you are "in love"? What ever love is I don't think I've felt it. Or maybe I haven't met the right person. Since I discovered the opposite sex I never had a serious relationship, just a string of sexual encounters. Once I get mine I'm on my way and so far the women I've been with don't seem to mind.

Mom used to say Elliot and I were in a competition when it came to bedding women, I call it sowing my wild oats and at twenty-five I still am.

"You have a Tristan on line one." Andrea pokes her head and points to the hidden phone behind me.

"What now."

"Well hello to you too fucker, Josh just called, he's having a party at his grandfather's ranch tonight, you in? The chicks from Seduction will be there." Ahh Seduction, my favorite strip club. Just then Elliot walks in, the rehearsal dinner. Crap.

"I can't, I got the dinner." I answer quietly, I can tell Elliot is trying to listen, the scowl on his face shows me he knows who I'm talking to.

"Show up after. I doubt it'll take all night. You know these types of parties happen once." I can feel my resolve cracking.

"I'll see." I answer and hang up. Elliot doesn't ask to which I'm grateful for, I'm tired of getting nagged at.

By now I should be used to it. I'm always disappointing my family, I think it has to do with my childhood. The person who was supposed to protect and care for me failed me miserably. In a way she disappointed me time and time again. Now I'm doing the same to my family. They know better than to count on me for anything but outsiders to our family like Kate don't know that yet.

At five pm Elliot starts putting everything away and reminds me for the millionth time about the dinner. He leaves ten minutes later while I stay behind, I can hear my phone vibrating in the bottom drawer and I know what they'll be of. Pictures of Tristan at the preparty, drinking with our friends and getting cozy with the strippers.

_**You know you want to joins us later.**_

_**Don't worry I'll save you some for when you get here.**_

_**Hopefully the good ones aren't taken.**_

After reading a few of the texts he sent me and I find myself doing something I'll probably pay for later. Typing him a text I grab my things and head out.

_**What's the address? **_

**...**

"I'm still a bit surprised you're still here." Tristan slurs as he hangs on from my shoulder. It's a little past one in the morning and the party is in full swing. My phone kept going off after seven until I put it on silent. When I glanced at it I saw a few shout texts from Kate. I didn't want to be in her wedding to begin with.

"Yea well a leopard can't change his spots." I answer and grab another beer. Tristan lets go of me and drunkenly follows a couple of guys he knows towards the empty rooms when a voluptuous brunette catches my eye.

Could it be? This would be a dream come true if it really is her. Since that night in London I haven't been able to get her out if my mind. With a new beer in hand I follow this mystery brunette out to the backyard. A few of the girls from Seduction try to pull me to them but I'm a man on a mission. I follow her to a group of girls but when she turns around I'm disappointed.

It's not her.

I guess the only place I could have her again and again are in my dreams. Since our little romp she's been the main star of them, since that night I haven't had the nightmares that usually haunt me. The dreams where no matter how hard I try I never can get away from him.

I didn't even get her name, she left the room right after and I couldn't find her anywhere. Tristan was in the same boat as me but that's his usual protocol, no names just quick fucks. I've kicked myself for not getting any of her information. Without proof it doesn't seem real but my cock knows it was.

_She's the girl of my dreams and if I could see her again I'll stop being a fuck up. I promise._

With my silent prayer said I down my beer and head to the makeshift bar for some shots that I'm sure to regret later.

**XXXXXXX**

**Day of wedding- CG POV**

"Yo sleeping beauty wake up." I feel a hard nudge against my shoulder. My eyelids are glued shut, my stomach is disagreeing with me and there's a jackhammer drilling my head. The effort I made to move comes back to bit me as I empty the contents of my stomach into the floor. "Dude seriously?" The voice belongs to Tristan for which I'm thankful for, the last thing I need is some random chick here.

Not that anyone right now could suffice after the night spent with her.

"Here take this, I'm sure you feel like shit." A glass of water and aspirin get thrusted at me and I eagerly take them.

"Why don't you ever end up like this?" I say in between gulps.

"I don't mix my liquor and I know my limits. Now get up you're already running late and I made the stupid mistake of promising your sweet Kate I'd make sure you don't miss today."

"You're an idiot for that. I doubt she would want me there hungover. I'll just show up at the reception." I reply lying back down.

"Don't you want to see your brother get married. You kind of owe him for hiring your pathetic self."

"I'm not falling for the guilt card." I murmur wrapping myself in the sheets. "He's probably pissed at me for missing yesterday, Im sure he can assume I won't make it today either." Huffing he leaves my room and slams the door making my head pound.

Just as I feel myself falling back asleep, a hand starts traveling up my leg.

"Tristan, I've told you before, I'm not into guys." I expect a snarky response from him but instead I get a girlish giggle. Quickly jolting up in bed I knock my head on the headboard.

"Be careful sweetie." Her voice is murder to my ears right now. She leans in to touch me but I jump out of bed thankful that I didn't sleep nude like I always do.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask looking for some pants and my phone at the same time.

"I came to visit you silly. You haven't returned my calls so I decided to drop by." She explains as if her reasoning is okay. Tristan better still be here because I'm going to kill him for letting her in.

"Why the fuck do you think I would want you to visit me? And I haven't returned your calls because I never want to see you again. I told you this years ago and news flash, that still hasn't changed so get up and get out. I have somewhere to go." She isn't dejected by my response and her chippy expression scares the crap out of me. I have no choice but to drag her out of the apartment.

"Oh Christian, you know I like it rough." She purrs as I'm dragging her by her arm. This chick is mental. Slamming the door in her face I turn a see Tristan standing with my tux in hand.

"You fucking bastard."

"You missed the ceremony but if you hurry you'll make the reception in time." He says smugly.

We arrive at the hotel as the guests are making there way inside. Mikaela has blown up my phone with texts and missed calls since, with the last message she left I have no choice but to call her back.

_"I know your brother is getting married today. Why didn't you ask me to be your date but it's okay I know where it's at."_

I tell Tristan I'll catch up to him in a bit while I call her. She answers on the first ring.

"Hi Chrissy poo." She sings into the phone.

"Look Mikaela, I don't need you to show up. You'll be an uninvited guest and will be escorted out. Leave me alone. Do you hear me?"

"Oh silly, if I'm with you I won't be uninvited. I'll text you when I'm there." She doesn't give me a chance to talk because I end up with the dial tone. Praying she doesn't show up I make my way to the reception.

Most of the guests are seated and having some cocktails when I walk in. The decor screams Kate, pink and girly just like her.

"Christian Grey, where the hell have you been?" Hearing my name coming from her makes me cringe. Turning around I'm met with the death glare of Grace Grey. "Nice time for you to show up. You've made a mess of things; because of you Tristan is sporting a bloody nose and busted lip and Kate is a hysterical mess. Now tell me what you plan on doing to fix this?" Her voice is firm, I'm suddenly six years old getting yelled at for breaking Mia's toys.

"Apologize?"

"That would be a start." She tells me where she's at and to be watchful of her swinging arm.

Standing in front of the door, I press my ear trying to hear if it's safe to knock. all I get is silence so I knock waiting for a furious Kate to answer.

But she doesn't answer and my promise from the night before comes barreling down at me.

_She's the girl of my dreams and if I could see her again I'll stop being a fuck up. I promise._

She stands before me all wide eyed from surprise looking just as sexy as ever. I could stare at her for days.

I was staring so hard, I never saw Kate coming.

Punch after punch she lands on my face shouting every obscenity in the world at me. I don't feel any punches anymore and I'm greeted with the same guy my girl was with at that bar.

"Hi, I'm Jose. Let's get you off the floor and cleaned up." I nod and with his help get to my feet as we walk to the nearest bathroom.

"I'm Christian by the way." I tell him and he has a eureka look on his face.

"No wonder she flew at you. Boy have you made a mess of things today."

"Yea tell me about it." He starts cleaning my cuts when Tristan walks in.

"That skinny thing can sure swing." He's holding and ice pack to his cheek but drops it when Jose turns around. "You." He pointing like an idiot at Jose who looks white as a ghost when it hits me. I guess Kate did do some damage if I just figured this out. After the awkwardness they start talking about meeting up and I take that as my cue to leave but as I turn the corner I bump into Elliot.

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

"Elliot I'm sorry." My apology falls on deaf ears.

"I asked for one thing Christian, one simple thing and you couldn't even do that."

"I know, I'm sorry-"

"You know? I don't think you know a damn thing. Do you want to spend the rest of your life fucking things up and disappointing the ones who love you? This was a special moment I wanted to share with my family and again your selfish ass goes and fucks it up. Grow up Christian." He storms off leaving me felling like a piece of shit and for once in my twenty five years, I feel disappointed in myself. With my ride getting busy in the bathroom I make my way out to the reception and find the farthest table from everyone.

No one seems to notice me or if they do they don't make it obvious as I people watch. Elliot is back to his jovial self interacting with his guests, Mia is in her element with her friends and my parents are happy sitting at the head table watching like me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause to Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Grey!" The DJ announces them as they enter and go into the first dance. I spot her in an instant taking pictures of them, she looks beautiful in her body hugging dress. I notice her looking around and I hope that it's for me. A while later she finds her own table to sit at.

"Who are you stalking now?" Tristan ask as he takes the chair next to me.

"No one."

"Liar. Who is the lucky lady?" He starts looking around when we see Jose making his way to her and pulls her to the dance floor. "You'll thank me later." I turn to him but he's out of his chair walking towards them. He easily cuts in and starts dancing with Jose leaving Ana alone. I guess this is his way of making it up to me for earlier.

"Dancing alone again, don't you know that's dangerous." I repeat our words from that night as I pull her in to me. It feels surreal having her in my arms again, smelling her addicting perfume.

"The best things in life are always dangerous." Her flirtatious voice stirs my cock to life. He has waited for this moment long enough as me.

"Is that right? I thought I was never going to see you again, you've haunted my dreams since then." I confess as she turns to face me. Everyone around us fades away as we dance looking into each others eyes, gray to beautiful blue.

The moment is ruined when I feel my phone vibrating in my back pocket. That could only mean one thing. Mikaela.

She starts caressing my face and asks me how I am after Kate's punches,"That skinny little white girl can throw punches but I'll live." I respond and she asks me what I was doing when I missed yesterday and today. My mind goes to how easily I caved to Tristan and that disappointing feeling I had after Elliot's talk comes back. The vibrating phone in my pocket does nothing but damper my mood.

"I doubt my family was surprised, Kate has yet to get used to it."

"Used to what?" She innocently asks.

"Being disappointed." I answer and storm off pulling out my cellphone as one of her texts come in.

_**I'm here in the lobby.**_

Things were going perfectly.

I spot Mikaela right where she said she'd be. When I get closer she makes a scene for the paps outside the doors by throwing herself at me and kissing me. Forcefully pushing her away I keep her at arms length.

"What the hell?!" She sees nothing wrong with her actions simply standing there with a satisfied smile on her face. Grabbing her arm I have no choice but to leave, I need to deal with her privately. By pure luck one of Elliot's guards is outside and able to drive us to her apartment.

When we pull up she has the nerve to assume I'm coming up with her.

"Get it through your mind that I want nothing to do with you. Fucking you that one time in high school was a mistake. A huge fucking mistake that will never happen again. So leave me alone, stop calling, texting and showing up where you are not wanted. I thought you'd be over this by now, it's been ten years since we fucked and seven since you last saw me. Move on Mikaela." With a slam of the car door we drive away and I hope she finally gets it.

And I still didn't get my dream girl's information.


	4. Chapter 4

After his abrupt departure with the brunette in the lobby I went back to the wedding and actually enjoyed myself. Through Kate I found out his name and that he didn't have a girlfriend so who was that woman then? I found out from Jose that Tristan and Christian are friends and where together in London. It's funny how we managed to hook up with them without knowing they were going to be somehow meshed in our lives a week later.

"My head is killing me. Why did you let me drink so much." Jose groans walking into the kitchen clad in just boxers.

"I tried stopping you but you told me to fuck off." I reply handing him two aspirin and orange juice.

"Morning sweethearts." Tristan's chipper voice greets us. Last night he was a drunken mess and right now he's fresh faced. "Sorry that I'm intruding by staying over, I called Christian to pick me up but I don't remember how I got here." He says embarrassed.

"Don't worry about that, this is a big house that I doubt anyone could intrude. Here's my address, hopefully he won't get lost." I answer handing a piece of paper to him. While he types out the text I start on breakfast for us, Jose groans and walks off to the living area.

"He's a light weight when it comes to alcohol."

"Yea but after spending a few years with just him I figured out how to deal with this." I answer and start on Jose's hangover breakfast. When Tristan gets a glimpse of what I'm doing his face grimaces in disgust. I picked this remedy up while in Germany, it doesn't look appealing but in a few hours he'll be good as new.

"So what do you two do?" He asks as he begins to help me with the bacon.

"We're both landscape photographers for a London based magazine."

"So you live in London then?"

"Yea since I was twenty-one. I got the job right after graduating from WSU and Jose was assigned the same job too. When connected instantly and began traveling doing what we love but after doing that non-stop we figured it was time for a break. And you? What is it that Tristan does?" He looks deep in thought.

"Well, right now I'm not doing anything. My dad wants me to take over the family company but I'm not sure. I'm his only kid so it's up to me to continue the Lincoln Lumber legacy." At the mention of that name I drop the pans and the loud clinking echoes around us. "You okay?" He asks concerned as he picks them up.

"Yea I'm okay, butterfingers I guess. You're Tristan Lincoln?" He shakes his head yes in confusion but before I can ask more Jose comes back.

"Where's that disgusting drink at? I'm done feeling like shit." I hand him his drink and go back to cooking keeping Tristan at arms length.

Looking at him closely I can see the resemblance between father and son, thank the heavens he looks nothing like that vile woman who birthed him.

"Christian just texted me that he's outside the gate." I quickly buzz him in as he goes to greet him at the door.

"I think he's going to love your shirt." Jose points out and I take a look at what I'm wearing. I'm still in my pajamas of tight pink with black polka dot pants and a off the shoulder black shirt with_ 'You're on my to-do list' _across the front.

"I'm sure he will." I murmur and anxiously wait for him to walk in.

**CG POV-**

After leaving Mikaela I had the driver take me back to my apartment, there was no point in going back to the wedding. I showered, ordered some take out then went to bed. I dreamt of her and this time I had more to add to that dream but I still didn't know her name. I was planning on grilling Tristan when he got back but the fucker never made it. Elliot was the one who told me that he left with Jose and Ana.

Ana.

Finally I have her name.

So when Tristan texted me to come pick him up I didn't hesitate. Now I have her name and address. Her house is in the swanky part of Seattle where only the best of the best live at. What does she do for a living? My curiosity piques more when I see the extravagance that she calls home. My mouth drops the closer I get up the driveway, her house is right on the waterfront and I know the view from her backyard must be stunning.

"Hey idiot you're drooling." Tristan holds open my door as I dumbly get out. I follow him inside and straight to the kitchen where Jose and Ana are. I can't help but hide my grin when I read the writing on her shirt.

"I don't think you two have been properly introduced. Ana this is Christian, Christian this is Ana." She extends her hands to me and I eagerly take it.

"Nice to meet you Christian and welcome to my home." Jose waves hello and hands me a plate of food and I follow them out to the backyard. Just like I guessed, the view is spectacular.

"We missed you last night, where did you go?" Jose asks.

"Your mother was looking for you." Adds Ana, who is curiously watching me.

"Something came up that I had to take care of." I fib and quickly shove food in my mouth. I noticed Ana's slight head shake at my answer.

"You mean a crazy chick came up." Tristan and his word vomit.

"She seemed happy to see you though." Ana says nonchalantly but pins me with her stare. Shit, how do I dig myself out of this one. Thankfully Tristan swoops in and saves me.

"I gotta ask, how did you manage to get this mansion? I need to go into photography if this is what it gets you." He asks Ana, I catch a glimpse of uneasiness but it's quickly gone.

"A friend of mine gifted it to me when I graduated from WSU."

"Please introduce me to your friends because I need gifts like this."

"Ana's known him since she was seventeen. He mentored her." Jose adds but then he winces and plays it off by saying his head still hurts but I have a suspicious feeling Ana kicked him.

After we finish, Tristan grabs his things and we head out since I have a lunch meeting with Elliot about what I'm going to do while he's on his two week honeymoon. Tristan bids Jose goodbye leaving Ana and I alone for a moment.

"So it's good to properly meet you. To finally know your name."

"Yea it's finally good to put a name to the face and now if Kate and Elliot last we'll be in each other's life for a while." She says playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Maybe we should do lunch or something."

"Yea that's sounds good, here hand me your phone." She inputs her number and hands it back. "You have my address and now my number."

"Alright I'll know my schedule after talking to Elliot and I'll call you." I say hopeful to spend time alone with her soon. Tristan comes back and we bid good bye to them. I have a cheesy grin as I walk to the car.

"Get crazy Mikaela under control before you start anything with Ana, I like her." Tristan voices when we get in the car. Hopefully she got the point yesterday. I can't ruin my chances with Ana before they even begin.

**ANA POV-**

"So who would have thought that our one night stands would turn out to be friends of our friends." Jose says laughing while we clean up the kitchen.

"I know right. You and Tristan seem to hit it off, I saw those eyes you were giving him. Even hungover you still manage to flirt." I respond nudging him.

"Me! You shouldn't talk, I thought Christian was going to climb over the table and fuck you in front of us. Talk about sexual tension."

"I think that hangover is messing with you because I don't know what you're talking about." I throw a crumpled paper towel at him but he dodges it.

"And what the hell was up with that kick earlier?"

"I'm sorry about that but you started saying to much." He looks confused so I continue. "I don't want them to know about him until I speak to him."

"What would he have anything to do with Tristan and Christian? You're not making sense."

"Tristan's last name is Lincoln." I reply and he has a ah ha moment.

"Linc is Tristan's dad! Holy shit! Did you know?" He screeches at me dropping the towel he was holding.

"No, I found out when he mentioned Linc's company. I knew he had a son but he never told me his name and I never asked. I only knew his wife's name because of the charges she faced, Elena's face was plastered on all of the news channels when the Feds busted her."

"Damn girl, I remember when they busted her. Do you think she did that to him?" He asks and the mood in the room goes somber.

"No, Linc said Tristan and Elena never had a good relationship, she gave him the creeps. Linc sent him to boarding school when Tristan was 13, he said Tristan begged him to ship him off. At that time his business was booming and was hardly home, he gave in and sent him. I guess that's when her pedophile tendencies began. The Feds were on her for the tax evasion and money laundering, they were shocked when they found out about the molesting going on."

"That's some crazy shit. All of this is some crazy shit. Six degrees of freaky fucking separation shit going on here." He exclaims and I agree.

Crazy shit going on here.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are you going looking all nice?" Jose whistles when he walks in my bedroom.

"I have two dates today, one with Linc and a late lunch with Christian."

"I thought he was never going to call you back. Is the dress for him?" Jose eyes me up and down in a sexual way.

"It's been only two days, you're making it seem like it's been weeks and no, the dress isn't for him. For once the weather is beautiful here and I haven't dressed girly in a while. How about you be a darling and pick out my shoes?" His eyes light up at my comment while he floats to my closet. I called Linc after they left Sunday morning and told him I needed to talk to him, I left the tidbit about meeting his son out.

"So why the lunch with Linc?" Jose calls out from the closet.

"I haven't visited him in a while and it's kind of rude that I've been back and still haven't seen him." Truth is, I need his input on this cluster fuck of a situation. No one really knows about Linc and I except for Ray and Jose.

I met Linc when I was two weeks shy of my 18th birthday, my uncle Ray had given me my birthday gift early, it was the camera I had been eyeing for months, so I decided to take some pictures. I knew of the perfect place but it was marked as private property. I couldn't pass it up so I trekked up the hill and climbed the fence onto the property. I lost the track of time clicking away at the scenery that I hadn't noticed the owner had pulled up and was mere feet away from me. When I heard him call out to me I took off but since I didn't know the property at all he caught me quickly. I apologized repeatedly and when he saw my camera he went ballistic, accusing me of photographing him and asking me who had hired me to take them. He started rambling about a lifestyle and that it would ruin him, he was about to smash my camera when I screamed at him to stop, told him to look through the pictures and that know one had hired me.

When he saw that I was telling the truth he apologized, _"My life has been hell since my ex wife was arrested"._ He said and handed me back my camera. The next day I came back and that was when our friendship began.

"Miss Steele, you may go in." His PA June says, gathering my bag I head to his office. Like always, he focused on his work scowling at the computer screen.

"Things aren't going like you want?" His eyes light up when he hears me.

"Ana darling! How good to see you, I thought you forgot about me." He walks around hid desk and gives me a hug.

"I could never, I've just been busy with Kate's wedding that I couldn't come sooner." I explain as we walk out of his office and towards the elevators.

"Yes, the Grey wedding. Well in that case you're forgiven."

"I thought you'd be invited since you're friends with them?"

"No that was Elena. She was friends with Grace and ever since that shit happened with her, Grace won't acknowledge me as if I had anything to do with it. I was in the dark as they were. Since Grace wears the pants in that family, Carrick and I's friendship is no longer." Elena ruined a lot of lives with her sick disgusting ways.

"But you have me, don't I count?" I ask trying to lighten the mood. He and Carrick were friends since high school, a twenty plus year friendship lost because of one woman.

"Of course, you're the only woman I can trust." He jokes and the moods goes back to normal. He drives us to our favorite hole in the wall bar that serves the best fish and chips in Seattle.

"Well then I guess I'm in your will. I get everything right?" He laughs and shakes his head helping me out of the car. Inside, the hostess smiles brightly and leads us to our usual table.

"So what have you been up to Ana darling?" He asks raising his brow questionably at me.

"Well, recently I had a one night stand who turned out to be related to Elliot and I met your son." At my response he immediately chokes on his water.

"You never cease to shock me." He dries his chin and I help wipe down the table.

"So you meet Tristan then. It was only a matter of time. How did that happen?"

"It was by pure coincidence. He was with the guy I had sex with and at the wedding he showed up." I explain but I can see the confusion on his face.

"I'm afraid to ask because I think I know who you're talking about but who did you fuck?" Robert Lincoln, never one to beat around the bush.

"I didn't know who he was and I didn't think I would see him again but it was Christian Grey. Jose and Tristan hooked up and then at the wedding Tristan showed up, Jose panicked and everything came together. He spent the night at our house and he called Christian, we had breakfast, talked a bit and they left. I didn't know who he was until he mentioned your company and he doesn't know about us." The waitress brings us our usuals and when we're alone again he answers.

"Well, I don't know where to begin. Meeting Tristan, that I don't mind. It was bound to happen with what I have planned but Christian is nothing but trouble. Where ever he goes trouble always follows him but that's your decision, if you want to deal with him and his drama so be it."

"You're acting as if I'm marrying him or something but I am meeting him after this. So you're not mad about the Tristan thing? I know you never pushed for us to meet or anything. Jose almost let it slip when Tristan asked about my house. I told you it was too much." I reply not to pleased. I remember when he handed me the keys we had a long drawn out argument about it. I almost passed out when I saw the house. Ray convinced me to accept the gift so I did.

"Yeah yeah I heard it all before. That tidbit might anger him since I didn't get him much for his graduation. You should stop by this Friday for dinner and we can let the cat out of the bag."

"Are you sure about that? I mean you've never wanted us to meet, why the rush?"

"Since Tristan mentioned my company I'm sure he told you how I want him to take over. He's still not sure and it pisses me off so I came up with a backup plan. I want you to take over." Now it's my turn to choke. After composing myself I replay what he just said, me run the company?

"Me!? But I don't know anything about business. I majored in photography and minored in English lit not business. I'm sure Tristan will agree and step up."

"He won't. He went into business because I told him to but his heart isn't in it. I can't put my business into the hands of someone who might run it to the ground even if it is my son. I'll show you the ropes."

"You sound very sure of yourself Robert Lincoln. I have my photography career to think about." I answer as I pop the last bit of fish in my mouth."

"You'll figure it out." He answers with a smug grin. I know just the trick to wipe it off.

"How's Elena?" And like magic that grin is gone.

"Don't mention that vile woman. She's where she belongs, in prison for all that shit she did. Can you believe the bitch had the audacity to write to me. I threw that shit in the fire when her lawyer handed it to me. The nerve." He throws his napkin on the table before getting up. I get up and follow him out to the car and we drive back to his office as I replay my adventures to him.

Linc is like a third father to me. When my dad died from cancer when I was 16, my uncle Ray stepped in as guardian and at 18, Linc came into my life. He and Ray are the best surrogate fathers anyone can ask for although sometimes they can be a bit overbearing but I know they mean well. Linc was hesitant about introducing me to the BDSM life but when I did my research and told him if he wouldn't show me the ropes I'd find someone else to he had no choice but to agree.

"Don't be a stranger anymore or else I'll get Ray on you too." He teases and give me a hug.

"I won't and I'll see you Friday." I reply and place a kiss on his cheek and walk to the elevators and head on out to meet Christian.


	6. Chapter 6

**[[ No, Ana & Linc don't have a sexual relationship. Never had, Never will. He's like a father figure to her as I said in last chp. More will be explained later about their relationship. Just wanted to clear that up. ]]**

I sit patiently in a quiet Italian restaurant waiting for Christian to show up, I was a few minutes early and now he pushing on being late.

He better not stand me up.

I order a glass of wine and check my Instagram while I wait.

"I hope I haven't kept you long." His voice breaks my concentration as he sits in front of me.

"No, but you were pushing it." I smile and summon the waiter. He orders his own glass of wine while we scan the menu. "I thought you were going to stand me up, that would've been a first." I tease him and I see a tinge of blush.

"Sorry, I had an issue to resolve but I would never stand you up."

"Does the issue have something to do with the chick I saw you with?" He stills at my question and stays silent, perhaps pondering if he should tell me the truth.

"Yes." I appreciate his honesty. If anything were to blossom from this Id hope he would be honest.

"Who is she? Ex-girlfriend or current girlfriend?" He raises a brow at me but still answers.

"Neither. She was a quick fuck from high school and I haven't been able to shake her."

"I appreciate your honesty. Have you given her a reason to be hopeful?"

"No. I've told her time and time again that nothing would ever happen. I thought she'd be over me when I came back but it seems she's not." I sense his agitation so I decide to change to the subject. She'll be a topic for another day.

"Came back?" I ask curious. He answers that during his junior year in high school his parents sent him to a boarding school in London. After graduating he came back for a quick visit before jetting off to Harvard for his business degree.

"She's been hounding me since I came back after graduating from Harvard. Tristan is no help, he find amusement in my situation. The day of the wedding he let her inside our apartment."

"I'm sure you have something lined up for him."

"Yes I do, but enough about that and let's talk about you." He gives me a salacious smile as I see his gaze travel down to my cleavage.

"Do you like what you see?" I ask leaning in to give him a better view. He like his lips and my mind drifts off to naughty land.

"Oh yes, I love what I see. Maybe I can meet them properly later."

"If you're lucky, maybe you might. So what would you like to know?"

"Everything." I start off with how my mother died in childbirth so it was up to my dad Frank to raise me. When I was five my uncle Ray moved back to Seattle and they both raised me. When my dad died of cancer when I was 16, Ray to over as my guardian. During that time I started rebelling out of the pain.

"That's understandable. Every teenager goes through a rebel streak."

"Yes I suppose. The only thing I didn't do was fuck up my grades. Everything else I did. My dad was the one to introduce me to photography and I knew that's what I wanted to do. I got my first real camera from Ray for my 18 birthday. I studied photography at WSU then after graduating I moved to London for work. That's were I met Jose."

"You and him are pretty close, a little too close if I may add."

"Yes, when you're with the same person traveling the world you're bound to become close. Somehow we balance each other." I answer but I know what he meant but I want him to ask the question.

"So you two are just friends, nothing more?" He looks so cute being all nervous, so I answer his underlying question.

"If you're trying to ask if we've had sex then yes, we have but not recently. We were each others last option when we couldn't find anyone and no, he's not a threat to you."

"Well that's good to know plus he's smitten with Tristan."

"Tell me about you? Who is Christian Grey?" He sighs deeply as if thinking what he should say.

"I was adopted when I was five about my mother died of a drug overdose. I was abused as a child and because of that I had a hard time connecting with people and trusting them. I got in trouble constantly, I didn't give a fuck about anything. My parents tried to help but nothing did." He pauses unsure to continue but he does, "When I was 15 they thought manual labor would help so they sent me to a friends of Grace, who where Tristan's parents, to help with yard work. Little did we know that she was a pedophile and that the Feds were looking into her. She was being shady with her salons. One day she came on to me and I rejected her, she was old and my friends mom but she was persistent until the Feds burst through the doors and found her trying to shove her tongue down my throat." He shivers, completely disgusted and I feel the same. I've heard this before from Linc but I never knew the boy was Christian. He just said it was a neighbor kid. This is all new to me and I have a bone to pick with Linc.

"After that I really didn't give a fuck until I was arrested for grand theft. That was the final straw and I was shipped off to London where I meet up with Tristan again. He'd been gone since he was 13; I was scared to tell him about it but when I did he was like, 'yeah I know, that's why I left', that shocked me."

"Wow, I don't even know what to say." I answer shocked with his life story. He shrugs nonchalantly while he finishes his food and I try to process it all.

This wasn't how I imagined this lunch date would go.

After we pay we take a stroll down the street towards a nearby park.

"Are you planning on going back to London?" He asks as we take a seat under a big oak tree.

"As of right now, I have no idea but I'm in no hurry to go back." I feel him sigh next to me. "I bet you never thought we'd see each other again." He laughs and claps his hand with mine.

"No, but I guess fate has a twisted sense of humor." That she does. "This is nice, sitting here with you, we should do this again sometime."

"Is that you're way of asking for a second date." I tease him and place his hand on my knee, he shifts slightly pulling on his pants.

"Maybe it is. So what do you say? I'm free this Friday." I have dinner with Linc on Friday.

"Fridays not good for me, I have a previous engagement. How about Saturday? We can have dinner and go out on the town. Do a little clubbing and see what happens." He gives me a megawatt smile when he catches my drift.

"Saturday sounds perfect." He answers and we sit a little longer watching the people and enjoying each other's company.

**XxxXxxX**

**So what do you guys think so far?**


End file.
